Barbarian
Description Barbarians are brave, even reckless warriors whose great strength and heartiness makes them well suited for adventure. Where the fighter would rely on training and discipline, the barbarian enters a berserker state that makes him stronger, tougher, and more determined but less concerned with his health. These spectacular rages leave him winded, and he only has the energy for a few a days, but those usually suffice. He also knows the wild and runs at great speed. Alignment restrictions: Any non-lawful. Barbarians are wild at heart. Ex-barbarians = A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to gain more levels as a barbarian. He retains all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense, and uncanny dodge). Class Features Hit die : d12 Base Attack Bonus progression : High Saving Throws : High = Fortitude low = Reflex, Will Proficiencies : Weapons: Simple & Martial. Armor: Light, Medium & Shields. (except tower shields) Skill Points : ( 4 + Int modifier ) ×4 at 1st Character level. Class Skills : Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Parry, Survival, Taunt, Tumble. Level Progression Custom RoT Changes Rage A barbarian can fly into a screaming blood frenzy a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian gains phenomenal strength and durability but becomes reckless and less able to defend himself. He temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. He also gains immunity to critical hits, regeneration equal to half his barbarian levels, and 5% immunity to physical damage for every five barbarian levels. Rage lasts for 7 + Constitution bonus (including bonus from rage) + Class Levels in rounds. He gains an extra two rounds at level 11th and 20th. After rage expires, the barbarian is tired and suffers -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, and a -10% movement penalty for 5 rounds. Fast Movement A barbarian has an increase in his base land speed by 10 feet. Demoralize Opponent You try to intimidate your opponent and demoralize them. Failure to make a Will save (DC equal to d20 + your Intimidate skill) causes the enemy to suffer a 2 point penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. This ability does not affect those immune to fear. Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Trap Sense Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three levels in barbarian thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Improved Uncanny Dodge At 5th level, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another character the option to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more class levels, in their class which provides sneak attack, than the target does. Damage Reduction At 7th level, a barbarian gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time he is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. This damage reduction stacks with the damage reduction from Epic Damage Reduction and Greater Resiliency but does not stack with Dwarven Defender damage reduction. Greater Rage At 11th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Indomitable Will While in a rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist mind-affecting spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. Tireless Rage When a barbarian reaches 17th level, he no longer gets fatigued from using rage and can ignore the penalties to Strength, Dexterity, and movement. Mighty Rage At 20th level, a barbarian's bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Epic Barbarian Bonus Feats Armor Skin (Epic), Epic Toughness, Epic Energy Resistance, Epic Rage, Epic Prowess, Great Strength, Overwhelming Critical, and Thundering Rage Relevant Level-Up Feats Tireless Type of Feat: Background Trait Prerequisite: Can only take this feat at 1st-level. Use: Automatic. Character does not become tired when using rage, dervish dance, or frenzy. Ice Troll Bezerker Type of Feat: General Prerequisite: Barbarian's Rage ability. Specifics: After passing several initiation rites, you became an honorary member of the Ice Troll Berserker Lodge. Their warriors have trained you in their unique fighting style, providing new insight into the untapped potential of your inner fury. While raging, your character now gets a bonus +4 natural armor bonus to AC. This bonus increases to +6 if the player has Greater Rage, +8 with Mighty Rage, and +10 with Epic Rage. This natural AC does not stack with other sources of natural AC. Use: Automatic. Extra Rage Type of Feat: Special, Class Prerequisite: Rage or Frenzy Use: Automatic. Specifics: This ability allows the character to enter Barbarian Rage and/or Frenzied berserker Frenzy two additional times per day. If the character has both abilities, both are improved by this feat. Extend Rage Type of Feat: Special, Class Prerequisite: Rage or Frenzy Use: Automatic. This allows Rage and Frenzy abilities to last an additional 5 rounds. Gameplay Notes: WARNING!!! Obtaining this feat while you have the Frenzy ability can be hazardous to your character's health. Specifically, since the Frenzy ability causes the character to take 6 points of damage per round, extending the duration of the Frenzy by an additional 5 rounds will cause your character a total of 30 additional points of damage. There is NO way to turn this feat off once it is taken. Be sure to have the ability to either heal yourself or regenerate if you decide to take this feat as a Frenzied Berserker. Raging Vigor Type of Feat: Class Prerequisite: Barbarian 5 Use: Selected You expend a use of rage in order to heal twice the total of your hit dice and your Constitution modifier. Epic Rage Type of feat: Class, Epic Prerequisite: Character level 21, Strength 30, BAB +25, Mighty Rage Required for: None Use: Automatic while in rage Specifics: While raging, your Strength and Constitution bonuses increase to +10 and your Will save bonus increases to +8. Additionally, this feat extends your rage by another two rounds. Thundering Rage Type of feat: General, Epic Prerequisite: Character level 21, Rage 5/day, Strength 25 Required for: None Use: Automatic Any weapon the barbarian wields while in a rage does an additional 1d8 (2d8 if multipier is X3, 3d8 if multiplier is X4) points of sonic damage on a critical hit. There is a 50% chance for a creature hit by one of the barbarian's weapons to be deafened for 3 rounds. This feat seems to be treated as a Barbarian only class feat, preventing you from selecting it except on a Barbarian Class level. Gameplay Note: Rage 5/day class feat is gained at a Barbarian's 16 class level. Extra Rage feat does not count towards the requirement. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes